Silkie Birds? Really Andrea?
by whitedragon1988
Summary: What happens when Miranda gets a little early Easter present?


**Hey! Yeah tis me the white dragon its been some time since I been on here I've been so wrapped up in LiveJournal Land(LJ has gotten me so spoiled ha) that I have almost forgot about FF ...I really need to get to Harry Potter land again to finish Dirty Dancer I know some people probably kinda agitated with me for not updating in a while. **

**This is my first non naughty flick ha so enjoy, review, and be nice **

** *Kisses* WD  
**

**Happy Easter!**

Andy walked into Elias-Clark with a smile on her face and a pep to her was Friday the end of another hard week with Miranda but that wasn't what had the brunette so happy no today was the start of Easter weekend which if truth be told was her favorite holiday. She really was not sure what it was about it maybe It was about watching the excited faces of young children as they found their first egg or the fact that all the flowers were in bloom. Andy just loved it but as she walked to her desk she noticed that not all people had an appreciation for this partially sat their in her usually spot staring at her computer with a scowl on her face.

"Gooood morning em!" Andy greeted dragging it out knowing that it would irritate the brit.

The red head rolled her eyes "Bloody hell must you always be so cheerful."

Andy blushed then smiled a million watt smile at the other woman "Not always I just really love this time of year ya know." Emily opened her mouth no doubt to give the younger woman a snarky remark then closed it a second later when Miranda burst through the room throwing her coat and bag toward the opened mouth seconds later Andy heard her name screeched through the door.

"Andrea!"

Fearing the worst the brunette ran into the office "What!" What is is Mira!" Andy yelled now fully seeing Miranda whom at the moment was plastered to the office's older woman had one hand over her heart and another pointing to the other side of the room by the right side door. "Andrea please tell me I'm not hallucinating and that ball of fabric did not move."

Andy furrowed her eyebrows then moved her gaze from Miranda to the place the woman was pointing to. On the wall by the door was a small cage in the middle of it was what looked like a moving cotton ball. What the hell? Andy's brain questioned as she slowly made her way to the mysteries creature.

"Get away from there Andrea!" Miranda warned

Andy waved her hand back behind her silencing the frightened dragon lady. When Andy finally made her way to the cage her face softened "Oh Mira." Andy laughed "Its only a chicken."

Miranda breathed in deeply then scowled "Andrea I may have lived in the cities my whole life but I do know a chicken when I see one and that is not a chicken."

Amused Andy looked back at the older woman "Miranda there's different breeds of chickens you know. My uncle had them on his farm their called Japanese Silkies." Andy paused then looked back at the cage smiling. "Their know for their silkie like feathers and their sweet attitude."

Miranda taking in the scene pushed her body away from the window and slowly made her way up behind the crouching younger woman. Miranda lowered her upper body and craned her neck until her mouth was even next to Andy's ear "Silkie birds? Andrea really?" Miranda asked causing the brunette to jump.

"Yes Mira." Andy replied moving her hand to the door of the cage but just as she was about to reach for the handle she felt a warm but firm grasp on her wrist."Don't let that filthy creature out! What does this look like a one of those places you where raised in Miranda paused narrowing her eyes at the young brunette. "oh yes now I remember barn?"

Before Andy could stop herself she heard the words come tumbling out of her mouth "Well at least I'm not scared of a chicken."

"I'm not scared of it I'm just...Miranda trailed off looking away from Andy with a pink tinge to her felt laughter bubble up in her throat "You are! The great Dragon Lady Miranda Priestly is scared of a three pound chicken." Andy let out a full barrel body laugh then grinned wickedly "ooooh the big bad evil chicken is gonna get cha Mira you better watch out." Andy said as she crooked her arms into wings and began to cluck.

Miranda whipped her head back toward her assistant freezing her in place then pursed her lips in a vain attempt to hide her own amusement. " Stop that before Emily comes in here and drags you out toward the nears mental institution I am not scared of it." Andy gulped at the woman's tone and forced herself to smile again "The...Then prove it." Andy waved a hand toward the cage "touch it"

"I fail to see..go on and touch it." Andy challenged interrupting the other woman mid sentence. When Miranda didn't move Andy bravely if not stupidly reached out and grabbed Miranda's her free hand Andy then made a move to open the brunette guided Miranda's fingers to the bird a little to fast for the silkie. At the sudden movement the small bird squawked and ran to the back of the cage causing Miranda to jerk her hand back only to find she couldn't due Andy's hand on her wrist. Andy gently loosed her grip on Miranda's hand and tugged it back down. "It was just scared because you moved too fast."

"I moved too fast your the one sacrificing my hand to that thing." Miranda hissed. Andy rolled her eyes "Don't be such a drama queen Mira its just a little three pound fluffy chicken it won't attack you." Miranda sighed then relaxed her arm "Ok ok I'll touch the damn thing but as soon as I do I want it out of here is that clear Andrea."

Andy looked at Miranda and smirked "Crystal"

Miranda rolls glares back at the brunette then twists her arm out of Andy's grip and moves it back into the cage cautiously touching the bird for the first time.

The brunette smile widened "See shes not so bad." Miranda smiled in return running her fingers through silken feathers "No shes not" Miranda's eyes brightened as the tiny chicken moved into her touch." shes really quite soft"

" I was actually talking about you but the chicken is not so bad either." Andy laughed

Miranda looked at the brunette and narrowed her eyes " You know its times like this I wonder why I still have you under my employment." Andy only laughed harder "Cause you love me so." Andy said then made a kissy face at the older woman getting an eye roll in return.

"You better be glad the girls told me I need a friend or...Oh come on Mira don't use that excuse I'm the one who asked you to be my friend." Andy interrupted with a smirk

"Yes I remember." Miranda stared back at the fluffy bird not really seeing it as she remembered that night.

_It had been in Paris and she had just gotten off the phone Stephen. Fighting back the tears she heard the familiar foot falls of her assistant approaching "Oh there you are."_

_"Okay… so...first of all we need to move Snoop Dogg to my table."_

_"But your table is full." The girl furrowed her brow in question_

_"Stephen isn't coming."_

_"Oh Stephen is…So I don't need to fetch Stephen from the airport tomorrow?" Andy says while rummaging through her bag._

_"Well, if you speak to him and he decides to rethink the divorce…then, yes, fetch away." She replied a little to bitterly causing Andy's head to snap up. can tell without looking up. Instead she folds the chart and places back in the folder so many failures, so many fucking failures her brain taunts. "You're very fetching, so go fetch." The words falling from her mouth without consent. Then there is silence as she plays with her glasses to give her hands something to do. The girl just stares at her._

_"And then when we get back to New York we need to contact, um…" she closes her eyes tight and swallows. "…Leslie to see what she can do to minimize the press…on all this." She says trying desperately to reign in her emotions_

_"Another Divorce..." She shes the girl looking back up at her but she continued onward…splashed across page six. I can just imagine what they're going to write about me. The Dragon Lady, career-obsessed."_

_She takes a deep shuddering breath. "Snow Queen drives away another Mr. Priestly. Rupert Murdoch should cut me a check for all the papers I sell for him." she says all this while looking at the floor her eyes barely opened still trying to hide the tears._

_"Anyway, I don't… I don't really care what anybody writes about me." She looks back up straight at Andy her lips a thin line but to her horror she feels the wet trail of tears running down her face._

_"But my- my girls, I just-" she guesses that Andy can hear the anguish in her voice as she chokes on the words. ."It's just so unfair to the girls." She shakes head again "It's just…" she then raises her left shoulder in a defeated shrug. "Another disappointment…another letdown, another father…figure…gone." she laughs a bitter laugh 'yeah father figure'_

_"Anyway, the point is…"_

_She clears her throat then shutting her eyes why can't I control myself . "The point is…" She stops again and this time, she sighs while the doe eyed brunette stares at her. "The point is we really need to figure out where to place Donatella…because she's barely speaking to anyone."_

_"I'm so sorry, Miranda." Andy apologized_

_"Everybody leaves me Andrea Why?" she had asked the girl_

_Andy then stands from where she is sitting and walks toward her. What does she think shes doing? Miranda questions herself_

_Smiling tightly the brunette then takes her hand in hers "I won't leave Miranda I promise."_

_From then on the two was almost inseparable. Right after the event in Paris Miranda was sure the brunette would leave her after what she did to Nigel but to her surprise Andy stayed and her the two was now two years later arguing over of all things a chicken. Miranda laughed inwardly who would have thought._

"Soo You wanna get drunk tonight? " Andy asked cheekily bringing the other woman back to reality.

Miranda had to tighten her lips to hold in the giggle that threatened to escape. "I guess that would be acceptable but come early."

"Why?" Andy questioned.

"To build me a new chicken pen of course." Miranda paused amusement flashing in her eyes before adding "After all aren't you some kind of farmer Jane." Miranda laughed as Andy's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed in mock annoyance.

**AN: I think it might be fun to do a prequel( I heart stories when their friends their just too funny)**


End file.
